


记一次助人为乐

by psychomath



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dildos, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 楼老师的梗。





	记一次助人为乐

Luke小心翼翼地从缝隙观察了下外面天色渐暗的街道，然后拉紧了窗帘，他已经等待这一天等待了那么久，一切都必须按计划顺利进行。  
他把光剑柄形状的按摩棒从包装中小心翼翼地拆了出来。  
清洁过后，Luke心满意足地仰面倒在床上。他已经提前铺上了防水垫，床头摆上了大容量润滑剂和一个处于暂停界面的平板，他脱得一丝不挂，点击了播放键。  
那是他最喜欢的色情片之一，几乎囊括所有他喜爱的元素。高大的棕发1和矮小些的金发0，以及重中之重的，大屌。  
他仔细地润滑过手指，开始扩张，急躁的动作引发身体内部一阵火辣的痛感，只好抽着气放缓了速度。两根手指已经让他的身体满满当当了，但他还是抓起了按摩棒。  
那家成人用品店在三个街区之外，所以不会碰到抬头不见低头见的邻居抓起肛塞的场景，对此他非常满意。Luke终于鼓起勇气走进去，一排排具有相当视觉冲击力的性玩具整齐地分门别类，专业十足地摆在密集的货架上。鲜艳的色彩在他的视网膜上爆炸，Luke昏头转向，还被震动的样品假阴茎吓了一大跳，然后他看到了他想要的。  
收银员看着这个一个人逛成人用品店的年轻男孩面色为难，“您不需要再看看吗？我们有更小的型号。”  
他现在真是后悔极了。但是谁不想要个看到就让自己性欲勃发的振动棒呢。  
见鬼的成人片，那些小个子是怎么在粗略扩张后就轻轻松松吃下去大老二的？他根本连头部都塞不进去，只得重新塞进去黏糊糊的手指，艰难地加入第三根手指。  
这次太满了些，但是平板里的那一对也正进行到他最喜爱的一段，他看着进出着的湿润性器戳弄起自己的前列腺。Luke壮胆似地呻吟起来，阴茎充血。他在熟悉的房间里，合适的气氛，他的呻吟和两个色情明星的粗喘融合在一起，像是一个过分尽职的伴唱。现在那疼痛要缓和些了，他放松多了，甚至可以微微张开手指，或许现在就是时候。  
他抽出手指，抓住了振动棒，另一只手握住了阴茎，然后小心翼翼地推进起来。  
好吧，或许时机不对。还是很痛，但是不像刚刚那样不可忍受，而且他的身体确实在慢慢接纳这个怪物。更重要的是，他正临近高潮，而Luke非常想在高潮时身体里插着一个大家伙。  
他这辈子都没高潮这么厉害过，但后劲过去后，疼痛就像浪潮一样把他拍翻在地。  
Luke手忙脚乱地扭过手去关掉插在身体里的振动棒，现在没了那层快感糖衣，它就没那么让人愉快了。每动一下它都戳蹭到不同的地方，他身体里像擦伤一样火辣辣的，Luke只能祈祷拔出去会比塞进去容易些。  
他猜错了，大错特错，且满身大汗，手臂酸痛 ，小腿快要抽筋，屁股疼到爆炸。  
一个小时后，Luke躺在床上，思考自己是怎么落到这步田地的，并给自己叫了个优步。他想了想，还是为了上门服务而选了高端专车。一个叫Captain Solo的人立刻接单了，在等待的短暂时间里，他尝试穿上裤子，且悲惨失败，并在把自己裹进浴袍时努力安慰自己，哪个单身同性恋者没碰上过这种悲惨境况呢，至少你现在看起来像个绝地大师——屁股里还有把光剑呢。  
—————————————————————  
“Captain Solo”出现得比他预期要早，那时他正爬过2/3的距离，大门就在眼前，又这么遥不可及。每一个动作都让他肚子一阵绞痛，而这位优步司机还是把门铃按个不停。  
“恐怕要麻烦你，”他在对方诧异的目光里慢慢，慢慢站直身子，“要把我扶下去了。我会加小费的。”  
幸好对方是个高大的男人，且并没多说什么。等到他们半拖半扶来到车前时，Luke定住了。  
“我以为我叫的是高端专车？”这辆白车，是一堆垃圾。  
“我也没想到还要把你公主抱下来呢。”这是彻头彻尾的污蔑和谎言！Luke发现他甚至还是棕发，气得屁股更疼了。这提醒了他更紧要的问题。“算了……送我去医院。”  
他整个人蜷缩在后座上，背后冒着冷汗，余光看着窗外。意识到不对时立刻跳了起来，却又龇牙咧嘴地倒了下去。  
“这不是去医院的路！”他拍着司机的座椅。  
“小心点，小子！”他短暂地转头瞪了他一眼，“这当然是了，我们要去州立医院。”  
“不，不，不——！”他悲鸣起来，“这不是真的！送我去社区医院！”  
Solo显然被他的过激反应吓了一跳，“小子，社区医院早就关门了，你要去看急诊。我开车很快的，不会耽误时间。我看你状况还挺严重，应该需要好好处理。那些社区医院，哈，他们根本不懂自己在做什么……”  
他滔滔不绝的对社区医院的控诉填充了仿佛永远没有尽头旅途的空白，而Luke的内心已经死掉了。  
Han，现在他知道他的名字了，终于明白了Luke如此异常的原因。  
作为一个还算有点良心的人，他搀着Luke慢吞吞地来到急诊室门口，工作人员看到Luke的脸后睁大了眼睛，“天哪，Luke，你看起来真够呛！挂什么科？我立刻通知你爸爸……”同时眼睛在他的脸和Luke的之间来回打转。  
可怜的年轻人，有气无力地摆了摆手，阻止对方的好意，悄悄地说，“肛肠科”。  
—————————————————————  
“你能在这等一下吗？”男孩面如死灰，趴在手术床上，被一群明显认识他的医生护士推往手术室。“我想待会坐你的车回去…… ”  
他当然可以拒绝了，但是，嘿，毕竟现在这状况他也有点责任。  
“当然了，呃……没问题，毕竟这也算是我的错。”医生狠狠剜了他一眼，好像是他把鬼知道什么东西塞进了Luke的小屁股一样。  
哦……  
他有想过逃跑，避免这场误会继续下去。但显然手术室外的椅子有魔力，在病人被推出来前，它上面的人哪里都不能去。  
终于。“下一次再敢这么对他，那玩意会插在你的鼻子里，混蛋。”他对迎面走来的医生露出的友善微笑就这么凝固在了脸上。“我不……”  
“别反驳！”  
好吧，言语在此时如此苍白，他只能听着医生连珠炮一样吐着脏话和医嘱。  
Luke走路扔有些跛，手里还抓着他的光剑阴茎，慢吞吞地跟在他身后，像是个被逮住的小偷。  
“呃……”他说。  
Luke叹了口气。  
“呃……你没事了吧？”他小心翼翼地从后视镜里去看男孩，Han一直都喜欢金发。  
“身体上，是。精神上，否。”他有一双大而明亮的蓝眼睛，现在阴郁地盯着窗外，年轻的脸颊挤在玻璃上。  
他开始讲解起上药时间和注意事项来，但Luke并没听进去。  
“或许你可以让我帮忙？”他小心翼翼地问，“我很确定如果你又出了问题，今天那位会把我的头穿在剪刀上。”  
Luke露出了第一个微笑。  
————————END——————


End file.
